Teach me how to love!
by burn-a-dark-soul5000
Summary: Another AU (Awesome right) Arnold is three to four years older then Helga. She meet him twice before, and the third time is the most unexpected! And what kinda person is Helga, will she and Arnold end up together? Or will people stand in the way? T for now M later for safety (Drugs, Guns, Blood, Attempted Rape) AxH 2 OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Teach Me How To Love**

 **A/N: I already have some chapter made, but I think I need to use this as a Prologue. I hope it will help make things clear, and introduce one of my OC nicely. This is an AU (I make a lot of AUs... lol that sounds funny... A-Us... A-US GUYS Heehee. XD ) anyhow! Well... I... Um ...I apologize before hand I have not worked out all the details in this story. But I have most of it under control! *Serious face* T^T**

 **In On a lighter note... MY ENGLISH IS GETTING BETTER!...i think.**

 **P.S. In a way everything and nothing happened! But whatever! XD**

 **P.P.S There is slight OOC going on! Okay I think that's all!**

 **DISCLAIMER: "You can't have it!" Why not?" Because." Because what?" Because I couldn't." So we can't-" No." And that means-" Yes." A man..." I know."**

* * *

 **Prologue... Flashback... WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL IT!**

 _It was a cold day at the Pataki house hold, but it may as well been a sunny spring morning._

 _In the middle of a neighborhood street, in a green and red wood brown two stories house, music flowed soft from inside. Sitting at a piano a fifteen year old girl, playing the piano soft yet swiftly. "That was wonderful, honey!" Exclaimed a woman in her mid-thirties, wearing a lavender purple dress, with blond hair, and black glasses. She bent down to hug her fifteen year old daughter._

 _Next to her was her husband. He had short grey hair that was done in a comb over, a green shirt, and tan pants. He placed his arm around his wife's shoulder, and placed his free had on his daughters shoulder. "You're a stinkin' genius!" He praised. Both if them looked down at her beaming with joy._

 _Then a little girl that was three years old ran into the room a bit rushed. She was dressed in pink overalls, a white shirt underneath, and a pink bow on top her head. Her long light blond hair done in pigtails. She walked over to her father's leg (she didn't even reach his shins) and tugged at his pants._

 _"Daddy, who's gonna take me to pweschool?" She asked in a innocent tone. He father however didn't even look up, for he was trying to block her out."_ _Eh?" He looked down at his youngest daughter only to shack her of his leg. Then turned his full attention towards his oldest. "Oh, yeah, sure." He said dismissively. "Come on, play us another one, Olga." He begged._

 _"I know, how about the Minute Waltz by Monsieur Frederic Chopin?" Olga gushed. Miriam eyes sparked at the suggestion. "_ _Oh! I love that one." She said with a smile. "Y_ _eah! You should hear her play Beethoven, Miriam." Bob said saying the wrong name. "_ _Can you believe our Olga? Concert pianist at 15! Also Class valedictorian!" Miriam squealed._

 _"Plus she's won every spelling bee in the whole darn city!" Bob said witha laugh as her turned towards Olga's rather large wall of awards. "Makes me proud to be a Pataki." He finished dramatically. "H_ _ey, who's taking me to pweschool?" Helga said growing irritated. She then tugged impatiently on Big Bob's pant leg._

 _"Yeah, in a minute, Olga." Bob said not looking at her once. "N_ _o, I'm Helga, Dad! Helga!" She squeaked a little hurt. Her father groaned then waved her off. "W_ _hatever. Go play outside, would ya?" He said growing annoyed with the little..._ ** _nuisance,_** _on his leg. Helga sighed in defeat, and walked over towards the front door. She turned around after opening it._

 _"I'm going to pweschool!" She yelled, trying to grab her parents attention."W_ _hat do you know, one minute flat!" Her dad yelled from the piano. "You're amazing, Olga!" He yelled in a_ _rambunctious manner. The little girl was halfway out the door, when she turned around one last time. "I'_ _m going to pweschool!" She said once more to see if anyone would stop her._

 _When no one did she sighed and left, out into the cold and rainy street._ _Helga walks by herself through the storm, she passes the hobo, sleeping in an alley. Soon after a passing car splashes her with mud. The little girl looked down at herself, her eyes growing more and more sad. Later done the line, a stray dog wrestles her lunchbox from her grip. Helga looked up, and sighed in relief once she saw her preschool._

 _As Helga made her way to the front of the preschool building, for some reason she stopped. She knew she had to get out of the rain, yet something in her was telling her to turn around. And Helga did, it was a glimpse. Yet Helga saw a green Packerd drive by, inside was a seven year old boy sitting in the passenger seat. He looked like he was laughing, or maybe singing with an old man driving the car._ Maybe that was his gwandpa... _she thought to her._

That was kinda pointless... _she continued with a sigh. She then pushed the door open fully before walking in._

 _Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. One kid had on blue grey and white, he also had a blue hat and was kinda big for his age. The next was a very tall looking boy with a pointy nose, he had on a grey greenish shirt with tan pants. Another was a boy wearing a white shirt a black jacket, blue jeans, and white boots. One boy had bright orange hair, and another long black hair that stood up._

 _There was some girls too. One had blond hair like herself, yet her skin color was darker then her own. Helga found that weird, in a interesting way. She was playing with an ant. Next to her was a girl wearing red and black, her hair was done in pigtails just like Helga's only higher. Then one girl that was a little shorter then the tall boy with a bug nose. She was painting with the boy with orange hair._

 _Helga looked over towards were the blocks were, and saw a little Asian girl on the ground playing with a smile. Helga knew she wanted to make that girl her friend. Helga then looked down at herself, she still had mud on her. Helga looked up shyly, and a little embarrassed. She looked around to locate the restroom, after Helga found one she rushed off to get cleaned. Once she was done, she came out to see everyone sitting in a circle._

 _Helga was a little sad that she didn't get the chance to talk to anyone, but she shook her head to rid herself of that sadness. She would just have to try later, she was sure that if she was nice enough, she would make some friends. Helga smiled with that thought in mind._

 _However... By the time snack time rolled around, Helga didn't get the chance to make any friends. She learned their names, but that was all. Helga gave a sad sigh, then she reached down towards her plate of graham crackers, yet the plate was empty. That was because while she's distracted, Harold reached in and steals her graham cracker, laughing at her as he eats them._

 _She's about to cry, Helga looked down at her now empty plate again. Then she looked up at the kids who were still laughing at her._ _Harold, Rhonda, Sid, and Stinky. Helga felt hurt, she thought about it for a second. It was as if people liked hurting her, her family, the animals, even nature._

 _Then Helga did it... she used her pain to fuel her anger._ Does the wold want ta huwt me... _Helga thought, then she growled..._ then I'll give em' a piece of Helga G Pataki! _She finished. Helga then_ _pushed Harold to the ground. "Q_ _uit laughing geekbait, or you'll have to answer to Old Betsy and the Five Avengers!" Harold looked up at her confused. "O_ _ld who and the five what?"_

 _Helga looked down at him annoyed with his stupidity. "My fists, stupid! That's their names!" Harold looked up at her even more confused. "W_ _hat?! Wait, wait, your fists have names?! Oh, you're confusing me!" Helga growled. He was really making her mad,_ _Helga jumps off of her seat, and onto Harold's stomach and he grunts. Harold yelped in pain, and held his stomach as Helga moved on._

 _She begins to storm around the preschool, knocking down the block building Phoebe was playing with. "I_ _'m the boss around here, got it?" She said in a voice that couldn't be questioned. And was not._ _The other children, along with Phoebe, Sid, Stinky, and Harold nod mutely._ _Helga is storming around the art stations, stepping in Eugene's clay and spilling paint on Sheena._

 _Helga turned around with a scowl on her face. "_ _That's right, I'm walking here, Helga G. Pataki."_ _Harold looked at her. "_ _What's the G stand for?" He asked innocently. Helga looked at him and growled. "N_ _one of your beeswax! Now get busy with your finger painting before I make you wear it!" She pokes Harold in the nose with her paint-covered finger, making a dot appear there. Harold looked after Helga as she walked away._

 _" Okay, Madame fortress mommy..." He muttered._

 _Helga keep marching until she was by a trash bin, then she ducked behind it._

 _"Oh! How I wish I didn't have to do this,_

 _Allow everyone one to suffer for Harolds_

 _Foolishness. Yet now, I think I must" Helga sighed allowing sorrow to show in her voice. Then she heard someone breathing heavily around her, she looked up to see Brainy poking his head out of the trash bin. Helga's scowl repaired as she back handed him in the face. Then Helga growled as she got up._

But no one will mess with Helga G Pataki anymore... And I will make sure of it.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Five years later_**

 _It was the middle of the rainy season, the morning was cold and quite... almost quite. In the Pataki house hold Big Bob Pataki was looking for his lucky belt, one he only use for important commercials. "Dang it, Miriam! Where's my lucky belt? How am I supposed to run a Beeper Empire, if I can't find anything?!" He yelled._

 _His wife Miriam, who was passed out on their green couch, bobbed her head up. "Oh, Bob... u-um... l-look in the- um... you... your car. Yeah! In your car." She said before falling asleep. Obviously she drunk to much, but it was normal. Bob grunted, but left to check his car. Soon after he left, a young nine year old girl in a pink bow, and jumper, who wore her hair in pigtails. Rushed into the kitchen._

 _"Miriam! Were is my lunch?!" She asked. She rushed into the room where her mother was passed out on the couch. Miriam jumped at the sound of her daughter's voice. "Oh, Helga! Um I-I was just looking for my glasses." She lied weakly. Helga rolled her eyes at hr mother's attempt at her lie. "They're on your face, Miriam." She said in a tired tone._

 _Miriam placed a hand on her face, touching her glasses gently. "Oh yeah! Thanks, dear. Now what did you need?" She asked kindly. Helga rolled her eyes, and placed a hand on her hip. "My lunch, Miriam. Where is it?" She asked impatiently. Miriam stood up and wobbled towards the kitchen. "Um... oh I put it some where." She said in a daze._

 _Helga sighed. "Is it in the oven, Miriam?" Helga asked knowing the answer. Miriam hobbled over to the oven, once she opened it she pulled out a pink and purple lunch box. Helga opened it and sighed. "It empty, Mir-" She stopped herself with a sigh._ There is no point with this woman. _Helga thought to herself. "What was that, honey?" The woman asked._

 _Helga sighed. "Nothing, Miriam." Helga walked over towards the fridge and pulled out meat and bread to make a sandwich, pork rins_ (a/n: I soo hate pork rins XP) _, and a Yahoo soda. Helga didn't feel satisfied yet so she ran upstairs, and grabbed a twenty from her mom's purse. Happy with the money, she decided to place it in her empty jumper pocket._

 _Helga made her way down stairs to see her mother and Father, arguing with one another. Helga growled. To her (A/N: everyone else) they were the biggest idiots in the world. Helga stomped her way towards the front door. "I'm going to school now!" Helga yelled. Both Bob and Miriam didn't even turn, at this Helga rolled her eyes, and left._

 _It was cold out, and the wind was howling, but what did Helga have on? Her pink jumper, a white shirt, her white flats, and her pink bow. Why was this all she had on? Because Miriam forgot her coat at the dry cleaners! Helga growled again, at the thought of her dysfunctional family. "Out of all the families in the world... I got a drunk, blow hard, and over achiever. Just **great**! Can my life get any worse?!" Helga asked._

 _She then thought about what she had just said, and sighed. "Wait for it." She said calmly. Just then there was a clap of thunder, then at once the sky opened up to a down pour. Helga was instantly soaked. "And... there it is." Helga said in a monotone voice. Helga sighed feeling her melancholy tone, dripping from the puff of air. With that Helga started her journey again. On the way guess what happened._

 _First at the crosswalk helga was splashed by a passing car, then she passed a bum that stole her lunch, and finally she was chased by two dogs. Yep everything was going great and she was only half way towards school. Helga groaned, she didn't feel like dealing with this. Yet she keep going._

 _Then all of a sudden, Helga didn't feel water hitting her head anymore. She looked up, it was still raining, yet the water stopped hitting her. She looked up to see a green umbrella over her head. "What. The?" She asked softly. Then next to her she heard a boys chuckle. "Hi." A friend voice said. Helga whipped her head around to see her blue eyes, meet a dark green._

 _It was a boy standing next to her, he was about Helga's hight, maybe an inch or two taller, he had green eyes. And for some really odd reason his head was shaped like a football. But it didn't look bad, just... football shaped. He was an okay looking boy._

 _Helga's breath hitched. The boy next to her raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "I said 'hi'." He said again. Helga mentally slapped herself, then she scowled. "What's the big idea, Bucko?!" She yelled at the boy. He only looked at her curiously. "Um... I was holding this umbrella for you?" He said in a questionable voice. Helga stopped and placed her hand on her hip._

 _"Yeah! I can see that, I'm asking WHY?!" She yelled, back. The boy stopped beside her, and gave her a warm smile. "Well, you look wet, and cold.."_

 _"Obviously." Helga said._

 _The boy just laughed. "Yeah, so I thought it would be the right thing to do, if I shared my umbrella with you." Helsaid nicely. Then she rolled her eyes. "Whatever, how do you know where I'm going." She asked with a half of her brow raised. The boy smirked. "Well you go to P.S 118, I'm going to meet my friend at the bus stop over there, we go to P.S 221." He said simply._

 _"How do you know, I don't go there?" Helga challenged. The boy next to her crossed his arms too. "We have a uniform, we need to wear." He replied with a cunning smile._ _Helga looked at him he did have a uniform on. He had on a red, white, and blue tie, a white dress shirt, and navy blue dress pants. He also had on a watch, and his backpack was hanging of of his right shoulder._

 _Helga rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said again. Then she started walking, her walking buddy. Smiled glad that he caught her off guard. Then he blinked. "Hey! Wait up! You'll get sick!" He said as he ran to Helga's side._

* * *

 _"What's your name?" Helga said nothing. The boy looked at his feet. "Well, I'm Arnold." He said kindly. "Will you tell me how old you are?" He asked next. Again Helga said nothing. "Okay... I'm thirteen and, I'm in the seventh grade." He said. Helga just wanted him to shut up. Something about him, made her feel weird._

 _"I'm, Helga." She said in a whisper. Arnold looked at her amazed, he didn't think she would say any thing. "Okay." He said with a smile. Helga was still not looking at him, but she could still feel Arnold's gaze. She tried not to blush._

 _"I'm nine, and in the forth grade."She said gently. Arnold looked up with a smile. "I guess I'm older." He laughed. Helga looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Your short, too." Arnold hung his head, then looked at her with a pout. "That was a cheap shot." He said. Helga laughed, and soon Arnold laughed too. Until someone called his name. The two looked up to see a African-American girl with long black hair, and purple eyes shouting at them... or more like at Arnold._

 _Helga took the time to look at the clothes. She had on a white dress shirt, but her sleeves were rolled up, she had the same red, white, and blue tie, she had on a silver bracelet, and she had on a navy blue skirt. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. "Arnold! Come on before the bus leaves!" She yelled. Arnold smiled and shook his head. "I'm coming, Bethany!" He yelled back._

 _He then turn back towards Helga. "I guess I have to go. Here you can use my umbrella." He said handing her the object. Helga gazed at him with at hesitate look. "Are you sure?" She asked, taking the umbrella. Arnold nodded. "Yeah, it's supposed to rain all day. You should use it, I can share with my friend." Arnold said pointing at Bethany._

 _Helga gave a little nod. "Okay." She mumbled._

 _Helga looked out the corner of her eye and saw some of her class mates pointing at her, and giggling. "Helga is he your boyfriend?!" One teased. Helga growled, but when she heard Arnold snicker, her heart did a weird flip. "Well anyways, bye Helga." Arnold said running from under the umbrella. Helga started making her way towards the building, when someone called her._

 _She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Arnold smiled at her brightly._

 _"I like your bow!" He yelled._

 _Helga blinked, then frowned in confusion._

 _"Huh?" She asked. Not sure if she heard correctly. Arnold just keep smile._

 _"I like you bow, because it's pink like your dress." Arnold said as he climbed the city bus with his friend. Leaving Helga standing there confused, she slowly reached up to touch her bow. She almost smile, when._

 _ **"HEY HEL-GA!** was that your **boy-friend**?!" A loud annoying voice asked behind her. Helga's eye twitched just ever so slightly. "Shut up, Harold." Helga said in a deadly calm voice. Harold, however just laughed. "Helga and her boyfriend sitting in a tree...!" He started, but in one swift motion._ _Helga punched him in his face, the acted floored him. Helga then stood over him, and if looks could kill, Helga would be in jail (Or on the run)._

 _"Listen up pink boy..." She said grabbing him by his shirt, and holding him above her head. "I do not have a boy friend... that boy wasn't my boyfriend... and if you ever, and I mean EVER. Hear you say that rhyme again... I will rip out your small_ _intestine, and use it as a rope to hang you by. Got it." She said bring him towards her face, to Harold it was like looking darkness in the eye. "Ye- Yes ma'am!" He squeaked._

 _Helga growled. "Good." She dropped him, and walked away. "Because I will never like a football head, like him." She growled. Yet the thought of Arnold's smiling face, made Helga blush. She stopped and shook her head. "No! Helga G Pataki doesn't blush. I don't like that annoying boy, if anything I hate him. He put me in that situation with Harold, and now I have to deal with it at school." That thought alone made Helga furious._

 _"Yep, I hate that football head." She thought as she stomping down the halls of P.S 118. Pushing people more violently, then usual. Arnold smiling in her mind, and it made her even more angry._

 _ **"I like your bow, because it's pink like your dress."** His words echoed in her mind. Helga stopped, then she started screaming in pure rage. "How dare he make me feel like this!" She yelled. Everyone looked at her terrified for their lives. But Helga just keep walking._He better hope I never see him again _. She thought to herself, she looked at the green umbrella in her hands. Then she mumbled_

 _"I hope I never see that football head again."_

* * *

 **A/N: I have not one single clue as to why I put so many AAuthor's notes in this. I don't think I'll do it so often so don't worry about that. I'm still a little tired so I'm going to sleep. Hope you liked the Prologue... whatever YOU wanna call it.**

 **R &R (That would be nice! ^*^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teach Me How To love**

 **A/N: Hello! And welcome to my world of insanity! I am almost done with 'Life Without Phoebe'. I know I made a lot of other thing, but there is a reason for my madness!... is there...? Who knows! I don't bahahahaha FREE THE ANIMALS!**

 **Curly (comes out of nowhere): Hey! That's my line!**

 **Me: So. T.T**

 **Curly: So! You can't say that!**

 **Me: I just did. XP**

 **Curly: Then I shall fight you to the death**

 **Me (Dance away ballet style): Lover not a Fighter! XD**

 **Curly: Get back here coward!**

 **Me (still dancing away): La la la ho ho ho Sha la la la-la! ^o^ XD**

 ** _This has a good surprise in it... maybe... I HOPE you like it._**

 ** _DISCLAIMERS: They are EVERYWHERE!XD_**

* * *

 ** _§F-O-R-B-I-D-D-E-N §_**

 **Chapter 1: First day of school**

I walked in a daze, as I made my way down the street to my bus stop. I was a little pissed off because my... **_LOVING_** mother thought it would be a idea to set my alarm two hour late! I had to throw onba blue jacket, dark pink shirt, and white flats. "Fucking drunk." I said with a sigh. I had to text Phoebe to tell the teachers not to shit a brick, and that I woke up late. I guess waking up so late isn't really a bad thing, it gave me a chance to walk and clear my head. I just didn't want to be late for my first day of the junior year.

I looked around me, and smiled at my old home town. "Hi, Mrs. Vitello. Here, let me help you." I said brightly. Mrs. Vitello was a nice old lady that ran a flower shop, she was still a lot of spirit for a woman for her old age. I rushe over to her side, and helped her pick up this cute decoration of pink, red, and white roses.

Mrs. Vitello gave me a grateful smile. "Thank you Helga dear, but why are you not at school? You're not skipping again, are you?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow. I smirked, and rolled my eyes. "Yes Mrs.V, I am skipping. That's why I have a geometry book in my hand. I think I'll go to the park and do some light reading." I replied with some good natured sarcasm.

Mrs. Vitello smiled at me, then laughed, I joined her soon after. "Well after you read I think you should go to school." She told me in a joking tone. I smiled, then shrugged. "Nah, I think I'll just go to school." I retorted. Mrs. Vitello beamed at me, making me happy. I liked it when I stopped by Mrs. Vitello, she was one of the few people I could take to. I sighed as I waved her goodbye, and left.

 _Well at least it was a good start..._ I thought to myself, then I gave another sigh. _But I know it can't last..._ I finished sadly.

* * *

 ** _§_** ** _F-O-R-B-I-D-D-E-N§_**

I groaned as I made my way into the depths of H.S 218... the principal's office. Normally kids would go to the attendees office, but Principal Wartz (who was my elementary school Principal) thought I would be a _special_ exception. I sigh for the billionth time, as I opened the office door. "Hey, Beth." Beth was Mr. Wartz Secretary, she too, was a woman I could tolerate.

She was a twenty-one Africa America woman with long black hair pulled into a tight bun, she sat at her desk wearing a long black dress, that stopped at the tip of her knees, and hugged her nicely, with a white waist belt, full lips and naturally long eyelashes, a full womanly body that any woman would go green over, and oddly enough her eyes changed colors a lot,.

Today they were grey (A/N: No joke! I know two people, and their eyes can change color! Watched them changed too. Weird. As. HELL! cool, really cool... but. still weird.) "Your eyes are, grey today." I said with a smirk. Beth rolled her grey eyes and shook her head at me. "Love, there is no telling what color theses things will be. One day I woke up and they were black."

I bit back a giggle as she shivered at the memory. "No one, including myself, could look me in the eye all day!" She exclaimed with a laugh. I smiled at her, then pointed to the big mans door.

"Is Wartz here." I asked. Beth gave me a mischievous smile, and that made me give her one back. "Oh yes, Love. He's here." She said with a giggle as she handed me he's office keys. I looked at Beth in awe. "Beth... you know what? I think I love you!" I told her as I got my phone ready. Mr. Wartz has always done weird thing in his office when I was a kid. One day Beth told me she would help me get out of trouble.

She said how Principal Wartz would get on her nerves, and how she would love to help me get something over his head. Like killing two birds with one stone, I get my awesome black mail, and Beth gets sweet revenge! We both giggled as we softly unlock Wartz door, as not to make a sound. I cracked the door opened a little and poked my head inside. What I saw was horrifying, interesting, and made me want to laugh all at the same time.

Beth saw my stunned expression, and poked her head in the door as well. Now we both watched as Mr. Wartz with make-up on his face, toy dinosaurs in his hands, danced the pink flamingo, to that dick's song I saw you face and WOW! Our mouths hang opened as I pulled out me touch screen, and recorded him dancing. We just watched for a good minute and forty-five seconds, before we closed the door back and locked it.

The faced each other our mouths still on the floor, then we fell over laughing. As we rolled all over the floor holding our stomachs. Principal Wartz opened the door, and looked down at us with the same stunned expression as we looked up at him with. "Why are you both on my floor laughing?" He asked his I brow (which for some ungodly reason had mascara on it) raised. Me and Beth shared a look before we turned back towards Wartz with a serious expression.

"Why do you have make-up on... I thought you learned your lesson after the whole'IT girl' thing?" I asked with a cunning smirk. Wartz's eyes opened to the size of dinner plates. Then they fell into a look that I was oh to familiar with. "I didn't see you, you didn't see me, ?" He asked handing me a tardy slip. I smiled brightly. "Make it so that I was here, and this video doesn't go online." I said showing him my phone.

All the color drained from his face, then burned with embarrassment. Beth giggled. "Busted." She whispered. Wartz looked at her his eyes burning. "Ms. Bethany Smith!" Beth looked at him in a serious manner as she got up and dust herself off. "I just came in here sir, but I would do as she said. You know what would happen if it got out, don't you?" She said her face showing no emotion. I watched hwr in awe.

Wartz looked from Beth to me then back towards her. As he did, I sent the video to my e-mail. He growled."Fine, but you have to delete that video, NOW!" He yelled. I smiled. "Yes, of course." I said nicely. Beth fixed me attendees, and gave me a tardy slip, and I let Wartz watched as I deleted the video. He growled and went back into his office, make-up and all. I looked at Beth and she gave me a look of utter shock. "Did you really delete that video?" She whispered.

I smiled. "Yeah... after I sent it to my email." I said with a chuckle. Beth looked at me in awe. "I've raised you well young one." She said as she gave me a little bow. I rolled my eyes and laughed at her little proclamation. "Whatever Beth. I gotta go what period is this?" I asked. She looked at the clock over her door. "Huh. You're in luck, you have Biology right now, then lunch." I looked at the clock overjoyed.

* * *

 _ **§F-O-R-B-I-D-D-E-N§**_

 **Author's POV**

"Really?!" Helga smiled ear to ear. "That is so boss! Bye Smith!" She exclaimed as she waved running off. "Later, Pataki!" Beth yelled, then went back to work on her computer."You know it's not wise to be so unprofessional, with kids." A voice said walkimg into her room. Beth turned around to face her new comer. He had on a white long sleeve dress shirt on, with a black tie and pants.

"Oh so you heard us, I never took you for a guy that eavesdrop on people. Also you've known me for about a good ten years now, you should know that I am a bit immature at times. Plus it's not so bad to be get on their level every now and then." She said her arms crossed with a smirk on her face.

Her new comer let out a light chuckle. "I guess you're right." He looked at the door way which Helga just left. ""She's an interesting kid." He said with a smile. Beth looked at the door as well, and smiling fondly. "Yes she is." Then she sighed. "If only she didn't hide it." She said under her breath. Her guest raised an eyebrow at her. "What was that?" He asked.

Beth waved her hand dismissively. "Nun'. Come on let us get you to your new class room." She said with a smile. The young twenty-two year old man with blond hair slicked back, green eyes, round C shaped nose, wide head that wasn't as big as it was when they were kids. Gave her a nervous smiled. "Do you think they'll like me?" He asked. Beth smiled at her dear life long friend. "I know they will, even if they try not to." She said smiling brightly.

...

 **Biology Class**

"Hey, Phoebe!" Helga yelled as she ran up to her small Japanese-American best friend, who she known for all her life. Phoebe was a petite girl that sstood about 5;1making her best friend four inches taller then her. Phoebe used to ware a long blue sweater and blue skirt when her and Helga were little. Now she wore a blue shirt, blach skinny jeans that gave her room and made her look nice.

Her best friend smiled at her and waved. " _K_ _on'nchiwa,_ Helga!" She squeaked brightly. Helga sighed with a wiry smile. "No Japanese today, my head is bagging." Helga told her. Phoebe nodded her head in understanding. "English, got it!" She said with a thumbs up and wink. Helga gave her a faint smile, before students came into the room (after pausing at the door in fear). Helga growled at the group of kids causing them to flinch a little.

After everyone took their seats the teacher finally walked in. A man with long black hair that when to his shoulders, lightly tanned skin, dark blue eyes, and charming facial features. He had on a red tie, black long sleeve dress shirt tucked into, long blue jeans, and black dress shoes. Every girl (besides Helga, and Phoebe) swooned over him.

"Oh my god! He's so hot!" One girl said.

"Look at his hair, it's shining!" Another squealed.

"He's drop dead, gorgeous!" Said Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

She was the Queen Bee of the school, always was. She was the fullpackage. Beautiful, rich, and smart... well more like conniving. She could get dirt on anyone, almost like Fuzzy slippers. She could find anything, or get whatever she wanted from him. She had long raven black hair, gold loop ear rings, and today she had on a black dress, red tights, and black knee high boots.

Helga rolled her eyes, and gagged. Phoebe held up her hand to hide a giggle. "I guess we have a new pretty boy, huh?" Helga said with a smile. Phoebe nodded. "It would seem that way, Helga. The girls already like him." Phoebe said pointing towards the girls crowding the new teacher. Helga rolled her eyes again. "What sheep!" She yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Ah! You must be Ms. Pataki!" The teacher said. Helga placed her hand on the desk, and placed her head in her hand. "The one and only." She said flatly. Her teacher only shook his head with an amused smile. "Well I hope we get along. " He said nicely. Helga could have sworn she saw sparkles shining around his head. "Yeah... I think not Mr..." She said in a monotone voice.

He only laughed. "Lopez. And I guess we'll have to wait and see!" He said excitedly. Helga nearly groaned.

 _This is not going to be my year._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay this is not how I wanted to end this. Well I guess you'll have to wait on our beloved football head! Anyhow! Sorry for rushing this!**

 **R &R! XD**


End file.
